


The Stars Surround Him.

by WiresCarryingMe



Series: Apartment Buildings and Foundations [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (just a fyi), (very tiny one at the end of chapter 2), (yeah he burned his house down), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Arson, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fire, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Marijuana, Misunderstandings, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Smoking, Stargazing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Weed, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, ask to tag, i have figured out how to tag, implied - Freeform, marjuana mention, possibly?, sapnap looks over the roof multiple times, they all live an in apt building au, weed mentioned, yooo thats a tag pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiresCarryingMe/pseuds/WiresCarryingMe
Summary: "...as they get set up on the roof, and a face with a scar, green eyes, and blonde hair reserved for night’s like this."Everything was nice before they met.Moments within these walls, within their own little gangs.It would've been nice to stay that way, right?'Dream Team oneshots. Expect Angst and Fluff.(Takes place in my Apartment Buildings and Foundations AU)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Apartment Buildings and Foundations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Sweet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my working title for this was jumping but this went in the complete opposite direction than I planned so enjoy this new au. Unless stated otherwise, the oneshots in this fic are before everyone in the apartment meets each other and they have no idea each

He had looked over the edge of the roof, feeling the wind through his hair. He was sitting on the roof, the edge being a very tiny bump up from where he was. He felt the wind blowing through his raven hair as he leaned over again, feeling energy through is veins. 

“What are you doing, sap?” he looked over. Dream. 

“Just looking man.” Sap replied, only sparing the other boy a glance before looking down again. 

“Your gonna fall” George crumbled out and grabbed the back of his white shirt, pulling it back. 

Sap looked at the other boy, brown hair, blue shirt with some words on it he couldn’t really comprehend with his eyes looking at him behind his goggles, getting lost in the colors of the city, on top of their apartment that reflected on him, yellows and other colors blending in with the colors of the boy and the darkness of the night.

“Sap?” he giggled in confusion. He stuck out his tongue, then dragged George over, quickly turning to dream on his left and pulling him over so they were all closer. 

“For someone who’s supposed to be watching the stars with us you’ve been looking in the exact opposite direction a lot, dude.” he heard Bad say. Wait? Bad?

“When did you get here?” Sapnap mumbled in confusion, looking at Bad with a Skeppy way behind him, yelling in a joyful annoyance about beating him upstairs. 

“We came out to watch the sky, we just got done so…” Bad trailed off. Sapnap yawned and leaned into the boys beside him, tired. 

“Did you smoke weed up here?” Skeppy said, just arriving and smelling the air. 

“Nah, the guy below us is. The one with the ram horns n shit?” Sapnap said, and despite his black long sleeve shirt under hist white shirt with a fire symbol on it, his black paints decorated with chains and bit and his shoes, he was cold. He pulled dream, with his green hoodie, black paints and various accessories he adorned on his hoodie with a mask abandoned to where he was sitting- now picked up and thrown over to Dreams leg by Bad as they get set up on the roof, and a face with a scar, green eyes, and blonde hair reserved for night’s like this. 

Night’s with his friends. 

Sapnap yawned and fell asleep, surrounded by his gang.


	2. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap plays with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in 1 night? yeah. I wrote this while drinking green tea.

Sapnap was surrounded by his white walls, decorated by various posters and blocked by stuff standing on his floor. He looked at the addictive fire in his hand. He looked at the flames from the lighter with an obsession. He was sitting on the dark wooden floors, sitting over the flame, trying to be careful not to drop it. He tries to think about Dream and George cooked in the kitchen, chatting he can hear from his bedroom but cannot comprehend as he stared at the flame. 

He had burn marks from the lighter on his arms, he knows how this story goes. When the fire pulls you in. It was always so pretty he was always so drawn to it. Even as that cabin in the woods burned as a little kid, with only himself and a scrap of fabric that became his bandana, as that broken down, tattered, and barely livable shack burned down in that big is forest, surrounded by trees and nature as a tiny barely even clearing that held the house was burnt, all he could see was the beauty of the flames, so deadly yet so charming. Unlike water; a blue and beautiful silent killer, who is pretty at the surface but always is a cold, heartless killer, always upfront about how it'll take you away. Never the beautiful, poem spouting, deadly but always so sweetly seductive and charming fire. He could not stop staring that day remembering vague memories of people gone away. The one's that started him but didn't burn out the flame of his existence, leaving him as he burnt there structure for fire. 

He was always a strange kid, coming from a forest and just appearing in school like he was a student there. (he still has no idea how he pulled that off), being outcasted from everyone and singled out, always smelling of ash and fire, always looking hungry and having a fire in his eyes, in his body, that no one could stomp out. Dream was pulled to the fire as soon as he walked into the classroom for the first time in a week. He dragged Sapnap out and in middle school, Sapnap skipped for the first time with a boy who started talking like they had been friends since the beginning. and he fit right in, eventually their little friend group of two growing over time.

He heard a thump and some childish laughter and screams from the neighbours upstairs, having some sort of pillow fight, a faint yell of "Tommy!!!" as their was running. It had felt weird, listening into a familial moment of fun. like he was a stranger (well. he was mostly, he saw Ram Horns and The Curly Haired Guy who lived upstairs to him talking alot, smoking on the rooftop while he awkwardly sat far away yet also kinda close where it made the private moments of laughter awkward for him. and he also saw a blonde teenager with them a few times, screaming as the ram dude just laughed.)

Sapnap sighed and bit his lip as he tore off his normal, for years practically, attire of black long sleeved shirt and white shirt, lighting the lighter back up and staring as he danced it uncomfortably (From an outsiders perspective, and maybe to his own. he isn't sure) close to the skin- 

"FOODS READY!" He heard Dream shout from the kitchen, George talking all the way with him, the noise quickly becoming apart of the background as he got dressed and got food, while feeling left aside as the duo laughed and had fun, seemingly ignoring him in Sapnap's eyes and made him feel so so so lonely. Giving him the thought that the duo would've been better without him. He bit harder. 

He bit the spoon. "That feels odd as fuckin hell."


	3. Actually, you know what? The way things are isn't good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap makes two very odd friends, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic's alive!!!!!!!! I listened to We're Alive by Cavetown while listening, I recommend you listen to that aswell! We're getting a hint of the main plot I have planned for this series in the chapter, so thats fun! Enjoy!

Sapnap liked hanging out on the roof. Of course, there was another duo that liked sitting on the roof, Weird Guitar Boy and Horned boy. The distance between him and the duo was close enough that he could hear them, but they apparently didn’t see him. He felt awkward cloud gazing or smoking listening to the two friends laugh and giggle, joke around and speak (like a duo he felt left out of.) 

today though, was screaming. Screaming and someone slamming the door. 

“Can you believe that guy?” Horned boy said as he walked up and sat next to him, “Fucker has the fucking balls to say that shit!” Horned boy complained. Then looked in the distance with a bit lip, 

“Y’know, we never got your name. Or anything.” Horned man looked at him, “How the hell did you know what time to hang out with us? To come up here.” 

Sapnap realized, that they didn’t feel awkward, that they included him there group he felt that he wasn’t apart of. He realized he was apart of a small thing, but didn’t know it. 

“My names Sapnap, I like in apartment 195.” The horned man nodded to that, “Wilbur lives right above you.” he said, like it was fact. 

“So, Guitar Boy is named Wilbur?” he questioned, looking at horned man with a smile, who seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place it. A laugh rang out on the roof. 

“Yeah! Guitar boy, nice.” he said, putting his hand out and Sapnap shaked it. This whole thing felt weird, but nice. He wasn’t the third wheel, but an active participant, in a rather weird conversation he felt that he was just making up as he go, no direction or any idea on how to actually communicate. Like he was running forward above a void and hoped the invisible block was there for him to land on. 

“My names Jschlatt, I live right below here.” Horned man, Schlatt, said. 

“That's how I recognized you! Yeah, you live below here! Me and my boys sometime hang out up here at night.” Sapnap states. 

“So you guys are the ones making all the noise, huh?” 

“Yep!” 

Their was an air of silence. 

“You guys never fought like that before.” he the thought out of his head. 

“Yeah, Wilbur’s just. He’s my friend but he’s just acting fucking crazy. I’m concerned, y’know? Don’t want the fucker ending up hurt.” 

“what did he do?” Sapnap asked, hoping Jschaltt wouldn’t noticed that he zoned out their argument with his headphones (He happened to bring up that day) and an mp3 player. 

“he tried to jump off the fucking roof.” 

“We’re on the highest floor!”   
“Yeah, when did you figure that out, genius?” Jschlatt snapped. 

“Sorry. I just. He said it was an accident, that he just wanted the thrill of looking down into the ally from this height but…” 

There was a call from Jschaltt’s phone. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah me and Wilbur were up here.” 

“did he? Fucker. Alright I’ll go get him. Again.” 

Jschaltt hanged up and sighed. 

“Well, our local Guitar Boy ran away, again. I’ll go fetch him, stay up here for me, ok?” 

Jschlatt ran off and Sapnap had no idea how to respond. Apparently, they fought that Sapnap and them were friends, that they were hanging out on the regular and he just didn’t like speaking. He heard the door open, and he say a familiar trench coat, blank pants, white shirt and beanie, with a blue backpack on the mans back. 

“Here we go again,” he muttered to himself, as Guitar Boy- Wilbur, walked over to him, sat down, and started ranting.


End file.
